narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruki Chinoike
| image = | birthdate = December 12 | age = Part 1 : 12 Child Ruki : 6 New Era: 24 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = O | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Iron | affiliation = Land of Iron Yukigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Prince of the Kazuhide Castle | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | rank = | classification = Prince | reg = | academy = 11 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Ketsuryūgan | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Wind Release Lightning Release | jutsu = Ketsuryūgan: Iron Blood Transformation Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Lightning Release: Purple Electricity Lightning Release Chakra Mode Claw Creation Technique Genjutsu: Ketsuryūgan Exploding Human Technique Rasengan Water Droplet Reflection Sight Evasion Technique Water Release: Water Prison Dome | tools = Kunai Sword }} Ruki Chinoike is from the Hidden Village within the snow and resides at the Kazuhide castle where he is deemed as a Prince. He was originally from Amegakure but his father and mother had a divorce and separated for quite some time. He made it his life-long mission to find his mother and long-lost brother . After encountering his Mother for the first time out of excitement he awakened his Ketsuryūgan. He was in her eyes not her biological son which caused Ruki to lash out his mind clouded with rage yet mournfulness and killed his mother with his new found prowess. He later sets out to find his long-lost sibling as well as strive to become a Supreme Ninja as well as King of the Kazuhide Castle. Background Appearance Ruki is a very handsome young boy with short ruffled hair colored with black on top ( sometimes purple ) and white(sometimes light shade of blue) on the tips however,his hair was formerly blonde which means his hair is dyed. He has blue-grey eyes (sometimes purple or blue)and also three black piercings on his right ear.He even wears black web chokers on his neck. He is seen wearing a black school-like jacket with a white dress shirt that is slightly unbuttoned revealing a long-sleeved grey shirt underneath and a long black tie over it. He wears matching black pants and white shinobi sandals. Personality He frequently seen with an intimidating smirk on his face matched with a calm tone, but also has a sense of brutality can be felt in his spoken words. Ruki is described as the calm and collected,as he appears friendly, but he's actually very selfish and two-faced. When undergoing missions he uses his appearance to his advantage. He's shown to be very prideful and proud of his heritage of being one of the last few surviving Chinoike's . He is quite knowledgeable in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while fighting his enemies . He tends to be very brutal in combat, but, he is well grounded on the ethics of shinobism, only wishing to subdue his paralyzed opponents as opposed to killing them through prolonging their paralyzed states. When paralyzing , defeating or his opponents fallen into his traps he ends his sentences off with "Yokushi"(抑止,Literally meaning: ''Checkmate'' ) Abilities Physical Prowess Ruki shows and excels remarkable nimbleness and general efficiency in evading, able to seamlessly dodge a barrage kunai & shuriken assaults with no visible effort. Ruki efficiency at this lets him move no more than the minimum necessity, thereby easily conserving stamina. His greatest strength is his sensitive hearing. So delicate, Ruki can clearly detect a person's heartbeat and breathing-patterns , muscle & bone movements or muscle contractions, body tension, rhythm as well as determine their emotional state. Ruki can also anticipate the nature of how an opponent will attack by listening to their shifting posture as well as muscle & bone movement. Ketsuryūgan Ruki awakened his Ketsuryūgan at the age of 9 when encountering seeing his birthed mother for the first time in his life,he felt extremely excited seeing his mother . While only just receiving it,he quickly accustomed to its powers. Giving him abilities such as controlling bloods and liquids imbue with his chakra, as well as weaponize other people bloods , also to control iron manipulating metal compounds. Ruki can perform genjutsu at a high proficiency rate,being able to over power the Sharingan at three-tomoe. However,by dilating his pupils Ruki can track down enemies via the reflection on tiny water droplets. His visual range reaches several thousands kilometers with this he can also use the evasion skill.